Whirled History
"Whirled History" is an episode of Darkwing Duck. Plot Forced to work on her boring history assignment, Gosalyn Mallard dozes off, and begins sleepwalking. She dreams herself with Astroduck, a television show character, trying to find "The Fountain Of Knowledge". While she is learning about famous explorers in her dreams, Megavolt uses her as bait to trap and kill Darkwing in the real world. Full Recap Gosalyn is watching Astroduck at the Muddlefoots' house while Honker does HER homework. When Drake arrives to pick her up, she complains that her assignment is boring. He tells her that history is "The Fountain of Knowledge". Later that night she falls asleep while studying. And in her dream her history book grows larger and starts to fly, and she meets Astroduck (who resembles Honker). First they travel to Greenland when Leif Erikkson (Darkwing) and his sidekick (Launchpad) first discovers it, looking for "The Fountain of Knowledge", Christoper Columbus (also Darkwing) arrives beliving he's in India. The native americans (Herb & Binkie) tell them that an old legend says it's in Ancient China. In the real world, Gosalyn walks out her window and starts walking the streets. Darkwing Duck, seeing that she's sleep-walking again, rush off to rescue her. As she walks past a truck, with DW getting hit not her, then to a construction site (where again she walks safely as Darkwing gets injured), and onto a moving truck. While following Gos, Darkwing wakes up Megavolt. Back in dreamland, Astroduck and Gosalyn arrive in Ancient China where the emporer (Herb again) and Marco Polo (again Darkwing) start to trade. Then the Cosmic Overlord (Megavolt), traps them all in the basement. Gosalyn uses the fireworks she has and they escape and trap the Cosmic Overlord in the basement. Gos then asks the emporer where the fountain is. He tells them it's in Africa. Then she and Astroduck travel to Africa next. Back in the real world, Gosalyn walks onto a train. She almost fall off when Darkwing saves her, Megavolt (who followed DW) throws him off the train, captures Gosalyn and plans to use her as bait to lure Darkwing into a trap. Back in dreamland, Astroduck and Gos arrive and meet two more famous explorers (Darkwing & Launchpad again) in Africa. They then meet Dr Livingston (Herb), who tells them the fountain is beyond "the land of ice", meaning the North Pole. Then they go there, unfortunatly the Cosmic Overlord disguises himself as Santa Claus and tricks Gos and Astroduck into walking right in a cage. Back in the real world, Megavolt has taken Gosalyn to an old junkyard where he sets her down and she nearly walks into a car crashing system. Luckily, Darkwing and Launchpad save her in time. DW tells her to wait, but Megavolt tells them not to worry about her, because she's not the one whose gonna be crushed. The heroes escape this trap and continue following Gosalyn. Back in dreamland, the Overlord took Astroduck and Gosalyn to the moon. Gosalyn asks why she came with Astroduck on this adventure, he tells her because she's lazy and wanted to avoid studying and that she'll never learn anything that way. She states that she did learn from all the explorers she met, then she finally finds the fountain of knowledge. As Astroduck and the Cosmic Overlord battle, Gosalyn learns that the fountain is really just a prop for the TV show and that the characters aren't real. She then asks them how she can get home, they tell her she must wake up. Back in the real world, it's Launchpad who's waking Gosalyn up while Megavolt fights Darkwing. To help Gos tries to throw her history book at Megavolt but hits Darkwing instead. Darking pushes Megavolt into the fountain thus short circuting him. Quotes : "Oh, why did I agree to go on your dumb quest anyway?" : "Because you're lazy and wanted a shortcut to learning history instead of studying." : "Oh, yeah..." :- Gosalyn and Astroduck. Christopher Columbus: (repeated line, showing up everywhere) I claim this India in the name of Spain! Notes References * The episode's title is a combination of "whirled" and "world history". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes